


Lasso

by EndlessSummer



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Horseback Riding, I'm Bad At Titles, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Despite being able to ride, you really have no idea what you're doing.
Relationships: Collinn "Warden" McKinley/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Lasso

**Author's Note:**

> No this is not a "Merry Ficmas" but I did spontaneously come up with this.
> 
> I own the Reader's best friend, and maybe I'll make future fics with Warden and his horse loving Reader. XD

Your world was upside down, _literally_. And all you could do was shout “oh fuck” as loud as possible while airborne.

“When the hell did you learn to use a lasso??” McKinley asks.

You were relieved he had ignored your fall and were now covered in mud in the middle of the arena.

Not long ago your horse had decided to completely stop without warning, sending you flying over his neck and landing on your shoulder and side all while getting tangled up in the lasso that was supposed to go around the bale of hay with a fake plastic cow head target on it.

“I’ve been practicing..” you respond, getting up off the ground to go find your naughty quarter horse.

“Are you okay, tiger?” Collinn teased while leaning against the fence. He was a supportive boyfriend, doing his best to make the time to come to your lessons – although they were mostly just you and your best friend hanging out.

“I’m cold, I think I landed in a puddle,” you frown, seeing your good friend leading your horse back to you.

“Thanks.” you tell her before leading the animal to the gate to head back to the stables.

It was all downhill from here and you figured your horse was tired too and ready to be put back in his stall. Your friend was kind enough to let you board your horse at her place for a hefty fee a month, but you were able to afford it.

Despite being sore, tired, and a little dirty you still had time to head home with McKinley and shower and change for the upcoming dinner date he had planned.

You smiled to yourself, soon feeling your horse nudge your hand for treats before you left. After letting the animal have a few you grabbed your things, going out to the car he was standing by.

“You’re a mess” he teased, opening the passenger side door for you.

“Nothing a hot shower can’t fix” you chuckle as you climb into the car and he goes around, getting into the driver’s side.

“You look like you had fun, I’m jealous.”

“Well she has an extra horse if you want to join us” you state.

“With all due respect I’ll pass and leave all the fun to you two.”

You roll your eyes playfully, “Oh I see, staring down a bunch of bad guys with guns is a game, but when it comes to a dumb animal it’s a no, huh?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright Glasses, I’ll let it slide this time. I mean you did watch me eat shit and still brush it off like it was nothing. I’ll get better with the lasso though, I’m so used to doing it while on standing on the ground. I hope I didn’t embarrass you.”

“Of course not, darlin’, you already lassoed my heart long before that” he teased.

You giggled, “I appreciate the sentiment. I’d hug you but I don’t wanna ruin that suit.”

McKinley grins before pulling out of the driveway and heading to the main road to drive home.


End file.
